livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Parinon(Solitar)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 898 XP Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Ruvalra First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-04 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Max-2 HP: 11 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 20 = + DEX (04) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Reactionary Trait (02)* BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (01)** Will: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * = Reactionary Trait ** = Capable(Reflex) Trait Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: Longsword: Attack: +4 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Dagger: Attack: +4 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range:10', Special: - Mace,light: Attack: +4 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Ranged: Longbow: Attack: +5 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range Increment: 100', Special: - Armor Statistics Armor: Medium Hide Armor: Type:Medium ACBonus:+4 Armor Check:-3 Max Dex:+4 Spell Fail:20% Speed:20 Shield: Shield, Heavy Steel: AC Bonus:+2 Armor Check:-2 Spell Fail:15% Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (bonus taken as +1 skill point once) Racial Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at first level Skilled: +1 skill rank/level Class Features Fighter(Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor Shields (including Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Bonus Feats: One at 1st level & then every even level Bravery: At 2nd Level gain +1 Will save vs. Fear; increase +1 every 4 levels beyond 2nd. (6th, 10th, 14th, 18th) Armor Training (ex): At 3rd level -1 to ACP & +1 to Max Dex allowed; increases by one every 4 levels after 3rd. (7th, 11th, 15th) In addition, a fighter can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a fighter can move at his normal speed while wearing heavy armor. Weapon Training (Ex): Starting at 5th level, a fighter can select one group of weapons, as noted below. Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), a fighter becomes further trained in another group of weapons. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a weapon from this group. In addition, the bonuses granted by previous weapon groups increase by +1 each. For example, when a fighter reaches 9th level, he receives a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one weapon group and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the weapon group selected at 5th level. Bonuses granted from overlapping groups do not stack. Take the highest bonus granted for a weapon if it resides in two or more groups. A fighter also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from this group. This bonus also applies to the fighter's Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. Current Group: Flails +1 Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Point Blank Shot (Lvl 1): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot (Class): You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on your attack roll. Rapid Shot (Race): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Traits Reactionary: (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Capable Reflex: (General): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Reflex saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01), Human (01) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (-) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -01 0 0 4 -5 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -02 0 0 -2 +0 Climb -02 0 0* 3 -5 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0* 0 +0 Diplomacy -02 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -5 +0 Disguise -02 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -01 0 0 4 -5 +0 Fly -01 0 0 4 -5 +0 Handle Animal 0 0* -2 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 02 1 3 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0* 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 01 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -02 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0* 1 +0 Ride 03 1 3 4 -5 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -5 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -01 0 0 4 -5 +0 Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim -02 0 0* 3 -5 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 * = Class skills not trained yet Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor: Medium Hide Aromor 15 gp 25 lb Shield: Shield, Heavy Steel 20 gp 15 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Longbow 75 gp 3 lb Quiver (included \/) (60)Arrows, common 3 gp 9 lb Backpack, common 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Lamp, Common .1 gp 1 lb Rations, Trail (per day)x14 7 gp 14 lb Oil, Lamp, (1-pint flask) .1 gp 1 lb Flint and steel 1 gp -- lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Combat Scabbard (AA) 1 gp 1 lb (draw longsword as a swift action) Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Mace, light 5 gp 4 lb = Totals: 147.3 gp 89 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77–153 154–230 Consumed or destroyed items: (none) 0 gp Finances PP: 98 Initial Character money: 150 gp GP: 12 Wreck Ashore: 990 gp SP: 7 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 1,140 gp Carried Inventory: -147.3 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Consumed or Destroyed: 0 0000 Coinage: 992.7 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5'10" Weight: 175 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Light tan Appearance: Long hair normally in a ponytail, ugly face with large scar from right eye down 4 inches. Lean and strong muscular. Demeanor: Kind to those who are kind to him. Sensitive of his looks and easy to anger if he is wronged. Background Parinon lives in the woods with his parents in a cabin. The three of them are hunters and farmers who survive off the land. Sometimes they serve as guides for travelers. Parinon spends alot of time at the Dunn Wright Inn socializing with adventurers and learning all he can about the profession. He is old enough now he is planning on giving adventuring a shot to earn enough money to get a place of his own and get out of his parents home. Adventure Log Wreck Ashore XP Received: 898 XP last post Jan 1st, 2013 Treasure Received: 990 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Oct 26th, 2012) (Satin Knights, judge) level 1 *Approval (Oct 27th, 2012) (Psylence, player) level 1 Category:Approved Characters